Never Ends Challenge
by xxWNxxLove
Summary: This my AN [a forum I joined] Member Based fan fiction. The main characters in this fiction are from the AN forum. It's their Pokemon adventure in the new Testtle Region!
1. Prologue

_Well, this is my AN member based fanfic. Please excuse my mistakes and stuff in the fic, because I got a lot to write...Since the members in that forum enjoy this fic a lot, so I plan to post in here also...Enjoy as you read along! _

_AN Members Appeared inthe prologue- _

_Gary - Gary_

_Ciara - Professer Ciara_

_Fab - Fabian_

_Caroline - Caroline_

**Prologue: PG 13**

"Who would claim the victory? Gary or Max?" The MC said in the background while the deciding match was about to start.

It was burning in the Pestee League battle arena. A 15 year old teenager boy who had black hair named Gary made his way to the final round. Gary wore a sleeveless jacket with a T-shirt and had glasses. He also wore a pair of black gloves on his hands. According to Professor Ciara in the Lokesteep city, he was friendly to everyone and was a happy-go-lucky kid. Gary was down to his final Pokemon. It was a Charizard, his favorite Pokemon. It was also his first Pokemon and was given by Professor Ciara on the first day of his Pokemon journey. He opponent was also down to his last Pokemon. Gary knew that he was at a disadvantage, because Max's final Pokemon was a Mantine. It was partly a flying type and partly a water type. Since Charizard was a fire type, it was weak against water.

"Who cares about the disadvantage. You can still win, Charizard. Don't give up!" Gary said, determined.

"Now since both trainers are down to their final Pokemon, I think it's time for a field change." The MC said.

The MC pulled the rope beside him and the field started to change. The rocks in the middle of the field started to disappear and go down. After a short while, a new, refreshed field could be seen. It was a water/ice field with a giant pool in the middle. On the both sides, there was ice everywhere on the ground. It was also very sparkling.

"As you can see, the field change was now complete. Luckily, both Pokemon can fly, so the ice wouldn't be that much of a problem to them. But be careful when they land. The ice is very slippery. Who would claim victorious? Charizard or Mantine? Just simply by looking at their types, Mantine has an overwhelming advantage over Charizard since it's a water type. But only time would tell. Begin!" The MC announced, excited.

"I must be careful. Mantine is pretty strong for a water Pokemon. Since I never battled with one before, who knows what other attacks it might know?" Gary thought.

"Hey kid, you are going down! Go Mantine, start it off by using Wing Attack!" Max ordered.

Mantine's wings started to grow and it was coming straight at Charizard.

"Fly up to dodge it! After, use your Dragon Rage attack!" Gary called.

Just when the attack was going to hit, Charizard opened its wings and moved up to avoid the attack. After, it opened it mouth and launched a powerful dragon attack. The red fireball was aiming at Max's Mantine and it was a direct hit.

"Good job, Charizard! That's the way to do it!" Gary complemented his Pokemon.

Mantine was hit pretty hard. It got pushed onto the icy ground and was struggling to get back up.

"Come on, Mantine! You can do better than that. Counter it with your Hydro Pump attack!" Max yelled.

Mantine got up and stared at Charizard. It looked evil, maybe it was because it wanted revenge. Mantine flapped its wings and flew again. It flew higher than Charizard and stopped directly below the burning sun.

"Charizard, watch out!" Gary called.

Charizard tried to look up, but the sun just blinded it. It started to fall.

"Now it' your chance!" Max said.

Mantine nodded and struck Charizard hard with the most powerful water attack. Charizard got shaken by the attack; it got pushed down into the pool in the middle of the field.

Gary knew that he was in trouble, "Oh no, Charizard! Are you okay?"

Charizard's tail was just one inch above the water and the rest of its body got fully sank in the water. It tried to get back up, but it was obvious that it was taken a lot of damage. After some struggling, it flew out of the water and was ready to teach Mantine a lesson that it would never forget.

"Yeah, I know you can do it! Now Charizard, use your Iron Tail!" Gary commanded.

Charizard flew near Mantine. Its tail started to shine.

"Mantine, Blizzard!" Max ordered.

Just when the Iron Tail was about to hit, Mantine launched a series of powerful ice snow flakes from its mouth.

"What's that?" Gary was shocked to see what happened.

Without expecting, the Blizzard attack froze Charizard's tail and put an end to its Iron Tail attack.

"Hehe, there is more of that coming." Max giggled, "Bubblebeam!"

Mantine quickly launched another water attack. Charizard was in an awkward position, so it got hit once again.

"Charizard!" Gary exclaimed. "It hasn't recovered since when it got hit by the Hydro Pump attack. One more water attack and it would be doomed." Gary thought, clenching his fist.

"Charizard is still in the game, but it's obvious that Mantine is doing a better job in the final round. Can Gary and Charizard turn this around?" The MC eagerly asked.

"Charizard is just a weakling; Mantine can take it down anytime." Max was proud of its Pokemon. He knew that it could win hands down. "Finish it off, use your Hydro Pump attack!"

"Gary! Watch out!" On the other side of the battle field, a 13 year old boy Fabian was watching the show on the TV. He carried a bag containing books and other stuff about Pokemon. He wore a pair of black gloves on his hand, just like Gary, and a blue shirt with a black vest. He also wore green and long pants. Although he was young, but he was an awesome Pokemon Breeder and was very good at cooking. He learned that from his mom when he was only 5. He was a really cool guy. Believe of not, he was the cousin of Gary. Fabian was watching the Pestee League on TV the whole time. He didn't even miss a minute of the show. He wanted Gary to win, but he knew that he was in trouble. "Come on Gary, you are always good at thinking. Do something about the attack!" Fabian yelled at the TV.

Meanwhile back to the battle stadium, the attack was coming directly at Charizard.

"Dragon Rage!" Gary quickly ordered.

Charizard did another Dragon Rage attack. When in contact with the Hydro Pump, the two attacks exploded and pushed back both Pokemon. Charizard was falling and so was Mantine.

"Aim your Flamethrower attack at the ground!" Gary commanded.

"What?" Max was confused. He didn't get why Gary wanted his Charizard to launch an attack that way.

Just when Charizard was about to hit the ground, it used its Flamethrower to soft its landing. It flipped its body and flew again. On the other hand, Mantine was down at the ground. It got hurt pretty badly.

"That was close. I know Gary could figure something out!" Fabian said, relived.

"Both trainers are really fighting hard! This match is going to be intense!" The MC exclaimed.

"Damn that Charizard! Mantine, get up and use Wing Attack!" Max yelled, angrily.

Mantine got up, but it was panting heavily. It flew toward Charizard and was ready to finish it off once and for all.

"Smoke Screen!" Gary called.

Gary made its move. Charizard covered the whole stadium with a thick-layered smoke. Neither the Pokemon nor the trainers could see anything in the surrounding.

"You are just wasting our time. It's clear that Charizard is no match for my Mantine!" Max explained.

Gary heard him and then he closed his eyes. He was thinking about a strategy, but his mind was empty. Soon, the smoke cleared, Gary was stunned.

"Where is Mantine?" The MC asked.

It was very unbelievable, but Max's Mantine just vanished out of the sight. Charizard was above the pool, trying to sense where Mantine could be hiding.

"Hydro Pump!" Max called while laughing evilly. "This match is mine!"

"Gary!" Fabian thought about it and yelled, "It's in the pool!" He knew it was useless, because no way Gary could hear him.

A beam of water came out from the pool and hit Charizard straight!

"Argh! Charizard!" Gary was shocked. He never expected that to happen.

Charizard was down on the ice. It struggled, trying to get back up with all its might. Unfortunately, it just didn't have the strength to.

"Going, going and down!" The MC announced.

"Charizard is unable to continue, the winner for the Pestee League is Max and his Mantine!" the judge said.

Gary sighed, "It's over. I was just that close to victory."

After, he took out the PokeBall was withdrew his fainted Charizard.

"Charizard, you were fantastic! Have some rest, will ya?" Gary said.

Gary was actually not feeling bad for losing in the final round. He was glad that he made it to the Best 2. That was his best record so far. He walked over to where Max was. He took out his hand and wanted to have a friendly shake with him. When Max saw him, he just pushed him back and made fun of him.

"Loser!" Max smirked.

Gary wanted to fight back, but he thought about it and decided not to. If only he had won, then Max would not make fun of him.

"We will see who the loser is next time." Gary said and then left.

"Well, Gary lost." Fabian was ashamed of Gary, "At least that was a close game."

Later that day, Gary didn't go and watch the closing ceremony for the Pestee League. Instead, he stayed in the Pokemon Center the whole time. He gave Nurse Joy all his Pokemon and wanted her to take care of them. As when the Pestee League came to a close, Gary took his Pokemon back from Nurse Joy and wanted to head back to the Lokesteep City. It took him a couple of days to do so. When he was back, Gary was first welcomed by his cousin, Fabian.

"Hey, Gary! Welcome back!" Fabian was pretty excited to see him. He ran to the back of Gary. He jumped onto his back while gently whacking his head.

"Fabian, get off of me." Gary always hated when Fabian did that. It made him embarrassed and felt like an idiot.

"I probably wouldn't do this if you won the Pestee League, Gary!" Fabian stuck out his tongue.

"It's easier said than done. You know how much pressure I had back then?" Gary questioned him.

"I don't know and I don't care." Fabian answered while making another face at Gary.

Gary sighed and decided to change the topic, "So, how's everything going here?"

"Good. Oh yeah, Professor Ciara said that she wants to talk to you." Fabian informed Gary.

"Okay, I am on my way." Gary responded.

"I am coming too!" Fabian followed.

It wasn't a long walk to Professor Ciara's laboratory. The lab was located on the high ground. It was high and wide. The whole lab was constructed by cements and was painted white. Looking from afar, it was very majestic. Fabian and Gary walked up the stairs and pushed the door open. Inside, Professor Ciara was seated on the sofa. She was glad to see Gary again.

"Gary, you are back!" Ciara exclaimed. "How are you doing?"

"Hello, Professor Ciara. I am doing great. It's just that I am a little tired after all this walking." Gary replied.

"Well, this is understandable. You can go back to your house and rest right after this talk." Ciara grinned.

"What are you going to talk about?" Fabian bugged in and asked.

Ciara stared at Fabian and then she continued, "The Testtle Region!"

"Testtle Region? What's that?" Gary seemed to be interested in this topic.

"It's a new region. I know you like to travel around with your Pokemon, so Gary, why don't you give Testtle Region a try? I mean, do you want to go there?" Ciara asked.

"A new region? Yup, I am going there without a doubt!" Gary answered. "But what's in there?"

"There are quite a few new Pokemon there, but it's not easy to encounter one because all of them are super rare. Other than that, there are not only gyms, but Pokemon Contests too, like the Hoenn Region. Aside of cities and towns, Testtle Regions are mainly made up of mountains, caves, forests and streams." Ciara didn't finish, but got cut off by Fabian.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Fabian eagerly asked.

"Fab, stop it! Stop interrupting us!" Gary said.

"Oh, it's okay. I guess Fabian is just excited to see you again. He was a really good boy when you were away." Ciara paused for a few seconds and then she continued, "What I mean is that if you want to reach a city or town in the Testtle Region, you have to pass a cave, or climb over a mountain, or surf across a lake, or even find a way out of a forest. It's a very complicated region. I've heard that the gyms there have some new rules too."

"Awesome! This region is wonderful! I want to go there!" Gary spoke.

"It sure is. If you want to go there, here are the 2 ship tickets. Go to the Lokesteep City bus station tomorrow at 9:00 and it will take you right to the port. Once you are there, take the St.Angel Ship and it will bring you to the first town of the Testtle Region." Ciara smiled and gave Gary the tickets.

Gary took the tickets from Ciara, "Why there are 2 tickets?"

"Because I am going too!" Fabian talked again.

"Wh..What? You can't be serious!" Gary was shocked to hear that.

"Please Gary, I promise I would be good. Plus, who is going to cook for you if you are going there alone? I am younger than you, but at least I know how to cook. You don't so ha ha!" Fabian begged Gary.

"Okay fine. Just promise me that you wouldn't be annoying." Gary closed his eyes and said.

"Yipee! Testtle Region, here I come!" Fabian hopped up the ground.

Ciara wished them luck, "Good luck and be careful there, Gary and Fabian!"

After, those two went back to their house. Gary hogged the bed as soon as he was back. He was really tired of this journey and wanted a long night good rest. It didn't take him long before he felt asleep.

---------------

The morning came fast. Pokemon sound could be heard almost everywhere in the Lokesteep City. Fabian woke up first. He rushed to where Gary was and heavily shook his body.

"Wake up, wake up! It's 8:30 already!" Fabian yelled in Gary's ears.

"Stop it! You are going to make me deaf!" Gary suddenly got up and scared the life out of Fabian.

"Gee, calm down!" Fabian said. "I am just trying to wake up, so you wouldn't miss the bus and the ferry."

"Yea, but you don't have to scream! Now my ear hurts." Gary whined.

Fabian looked at Gary and he seemed mad. "Fine, I am sorry!" Fabian apologized.

"You better." Gary replied.

After, Gary got off his bed. He got dressed and went in the dining room. He randomly went through the refrigerator and found a piece of bread. He quickly devoured it and also drank a cup of milk.

"Gary, hurry up!" Fabian rushed him near the door way.

"I am on my way!" Gary said.

The two teenager boys ran toward the Lokesteep Bus Station. From afar, they could see the bus was already there.

"We can't miss this bus! If we do, we can never get to the Testtle Region!" Gary yelled, "Come on out, Bayleef!"

A yellow grass Pokemon with leaves surrounding its neck and a long piece of leaf with a cut on the edge on its head popped out from Gary's PokeBall.

"Bayleef, aim your Vine Whip at the pole of the bus! Fast!" Gary ordered. "Fabian, grab on to me."

"Hmm, okay." Fabian nodded.

The bus driver looked ready to close the door. At the same time, a vine grabbed on to the door pole.

"What's the meaning of this?" The driver got confused.

Gary's hands tightly grabbed onto Bayleef's vine with Fabian on his back and it quickly swung over onto the bus.

"Oh no!" Gary yelled.

Both Fabian and Gary were now safely on the bus. Unfortunately, Gary got tripped and Fabian was thrown out. It looked as if Fabian was going to bite the ground.

"He, he, he!" The passengers on the side laughed at the two of them.

"Ouch!" Gary got up first, "Fabian, are you okay?" he asked.

Fabian was groaning on the ground. He heard Gary, but didn't say anything back.

"I know you are fine, so get up! People are making fun of you!" Gary ordered.

Fabian moaned, but he slowly got up.

"It's all your fault, Gary!" Fabian blamed his cousin.

"What did I do wrong? If I don't use Bayleef's Vine Whip, we might even miss the bus. It was just an accident that I tripped." Gary explained.

"You always have your reasons." Fabian said while walking into further of the bus.

"He is just stubborn." Gary thought. "And you Bayleef, you were really great. We couldn't do it without you. Now return!" Gary withdrew his Pokemon into its PokeBall to rest.

Fabian was seated on an empty seat on the back of the bus. He looked out through the window and saw some very beautiful view. He suddenly got depressed, because he knew that he was going to miss this place.

"This is the sea port, may all passengers please get off?" the bus driver nicely inquired all the people on the bus.

Gary and Fabian heard him and they got off the bus without saying a word to each other.

"Hey Fab, are you mad at me?" Gary asked.

"No, it's just that I think I am going to miss this place." Fabian responded.

"Don't worry. We would be back in a year or so." Gary encouraged him, "Come on, let's find our ship and start the new adventure!"

Fabian looked up at Gary and said yes. When they found the St.Angel ship, they walked up the stairs and flashed the ticket at the lady standing by the entrance. When they were inside, they were impressed by how many trainers there were. Gary got excited, because he wanted to challenge them for a battle. Suddenly, someone touched his back. Gary turned around.

"Are you that guy in the Pestee League?" the boy asked.

Gary was happy to hear that, he thought that he got a fan. "Oh yes, it's me, Gary."

"I know, you are one who lost in the final round to Max's Mantine." The kid made fun of him.

Gary was embarrassed, "Well, at least I made it that far. I want to see you do it."

"Oh be quiet! Let me just get to the point. I want to challenge you to a 3-on-3 battle just to see what your Pokemon are really made of." The boy requested.

"If it's a challenge you want, then I would accept. Don't cry to your mama when you lost." Gary warned him.

"No way!" the boy seemed determined to win.

Fabian was aside. He didn't want to get involved in this, because he didn't want that kid to make fun of both of them if Gary lost. But then again, if Gary won, he knew he'd be left out.

"Life is tough." Fabian thought.

The St.Angel ship had already started moving. All trainers were aboard. Some were battling, some were showing off their Pokemon attacks and some were just eating in the grand dining room. Meanwhile, the battle Gary with another kid was under way. Gary had already easily taken out two of his Pokemon just by using his Bayleef.

"Mudkip, use your Water Gun!" the kid called.

"Bayleef, dodge and use Razor Leaf to finish it off!" Gary ordered.

Bayleef jumped to avoid the attack. After, a series of green leaf came out and struck the foe's Mudkip hard. It fell and fainted.

"Well, that was easy." Gary said. "Good job, Bayleef."

"Wow, I can see why you made it to the final round. Your Pokemon is obviously very well-trained." The kid complemented Gary and his Bayleef.

"Thank you! It's nothing." Gary answered. "Fabian, let's go!"

Gary withdrew his Bayleef and then he and Fabian were on their way to their cabin. While there, there was a bunk-bed. Gary decided to sleep on the bottom one since Fabian always liked the top one. They played some Pokemon games while lying on the bed. Without knowing anything, both of them felt asleep.

----------------------

As the morning came, the St.Angel ship was there at the destination. Gary and Fabian got off energetically and were very impressed by the Testtle Region.

"This region has some pretty cool buildings!" Fabian exclaimed.

"I agree with you there, Fabian." Gary followed. "What's the name of this place?" he asked.

"According to this sign, we are currently at the seaport city – the Bealides City." Fabian responded.

"Cool! Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go to the Pokemon Center!" Gary said while running full speed toward the Pokemon Center of this city leaving Fabian behind.

"Wait up! I am coming!" Fabian yelled.

Meanwhile, a girl named Caroline was…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode 1 - Contest Commence! Caroline Enters!

Gary and Fabian are at the Pokemon Center gathering information about this region while a girl named Caroline is in the middle of a Pokemon Contest. Can she win the Bealides Contest? When the contest is over, Caroline goes out and sees/recognizes Gary. What would happen then? Find out in episode 1 of Never Ends Challenge


	2. Episode 1

_Well, here is episode 1 of "Never Ends Challenge"._

_AN Members appeared in the episode:_

_Gary - Gary_

_Fab - Fabian_

_CrystalYamaki - Eunica_

_Caroline - Caroline_

_RumoraSuiku - Kain Slasfer_

**Episode 1 - Contest Commence! Caroline Enters PG 13 **

"Now, would contestant number 14 please take the stage? That's you, Caroline!" the host of this Bealides Pokemon Contest spoke in loud clear voice. His name was Eunica. He was a 16 years of age or so young boy that was about 5 feet tall. He wore a pair of frameless spectacles with a white t-shirt. He liked to wear a dark brown coat every time he entered the Pokemon Contest arena building. He had the habit of clipping his green mechanical pencil on his right ear. He also had short dark brown hair.

Caroline, a 15 years of age teenager girl, was there at the back stage. She had long brown hair and a pair of sapphire blue eyes. She wore a light purple dress, long purple socks and purple high heels. Purple was her favorite color. She was kind and cared about all her friends. She only liked cute Pokemon and most of the time; she was scared of tough and ugly Pokemon. Caroline admired May, who she had watched on TV for many years and wanted to become a coordinator just like her. She could be hot tempered at times, but mostly she appeared slightly weak. When she heard her number to be called, she stood up and walked toward the stage.

"There is no need to be scared. Stay calm and I would do just fine!" Caroline mumbled to herself.

Caroline walked to the stadium and stood near Eunica. She took a deep and long breath and was ready to perform.

"Vulpix, it's time for you to take the stage!" Caroline yelled.

She threw the PokeBall high in the middle of the stage and Vulpix, a cute little fire fox, popped out from the PokeBall. It landed in the middle stage perfectly and wagged its tail toward the audiences and judges.

"A nice opening and a great Pokemon for the Pokemon Contest!" Eunica said, "Let's see what tricks this Vulpix is going to do for us!"

"Vulpix, use Fire Spin and Tackle!" Caroline called.

Vulpix opened its mouth and fire came out. It leapt through the spiral loops of fire with a Tackle attack wonderfully.

"A nice combination! Fire Spin and Tackle!" Eunica exclaimed.

"Good job, Vulpix. Now Smokescreen and Ember!" Caroline ordered.

Vulpix opened its mouth once again. This time, a thick-layered smoke came out and surrounded the whole stadium. After, many star-shaped Ember attacks joined the smoke, making it looked like twinkle little red stars during the night.

"Gorgeous technique! The stars appear and then disappear…Now let's see what our judges have to say about that excellent performance." Eunica responded.

Eunica turned to the three judges. The Major gave her 9.1, the small man from the Pokemon enthusiast club gave her 9.1 and finally, the very own Nurse Joy from the Bealides City gave her 9.2.

"Caroline scored a total score of 27.4 and that's the highest score yet!" Eunica announced.

Caroline seemed to be satisfied with her score. "Good job, Vulpix!" she complemented her Pokemon.

Caroline walked back to the waiting room. She was a little worried, but she was also confident that she could make it to the second round. Suddenly, a loud clapping sound could be heard. Caroline looked around and saw a teenager boy walking toward her.

"Good work, Caroline! Those were some unique combinations!" the boy praised Caroline for her good work. The boy had smooth black hair with a pair of cold emerald eyes. He wore a green jacket with mixture of black on it. His long pants were black, the color green could be revealed when it got folded up. He carried around a fishing rod, and often used it in his contest performances and battles. He cared for his Pokemon, but was cold toward certain people. He preferred to be solitude and was often quiet whenever people talked to him.

"Thank you, but do I even know you?" Caroline got confused.

"You don't know me, but I know you. Anyway, let me introduce myself. My name is Kain Slasfer and I am 15 years of age. Nice to meet you, Caroline!" Kain Slasfer said.

"Nice to meet you there. But how do you know me?" Caroline questioned him.

"I prefer to keep that as a secret and I hope it's okay with you." Kain Slasfer answered.

"Oh, okay. I like your style." Carline grinned, "Wait a minute! I think I've seen you somewhere before!" she tried to remember where.

"Possibly, but I am like a lone wolf and absolutely hate it when people ask me about my past!" Kain Slasfer replied.

"I didn't ask you about your past, did I?" Caroline asked.

"Don't' worry, I am just saying. Anyway, see you around sometime! You would know more about me eventually!" Kain Slasfer waved good-bye to Caroline and walked out of the waiting room.

"That was weird, but he sure looks handsome!" Caroline said while looking at the television.

She saw Kain Slasfer with his Pokemon, Combusken, the young fowl Pokemon. They together did a couple of beautiful tricks and got a score 29.4 in total.

"Awesome! Now that becomes the highest score in this contest yet! Kain Slasfer sure rocks!" Eunica shouted.

"Wow, I guess I got myself a tough rival!" Caroline was impressed by Kain Slasfer's primary performance.

"Jane had score 19.5 and that ended our primary performance. In a moment, we would announce the four constants that made it to the second round!" Eunica said.

Caroline waited in the waiting room, patiently. In a couple of minutes, Eunica announced that Kain Slasfer, Caroline and two other guys made it.

---------------------------

Meanwhile, Gary and Fabian were in the Pokemon Center of Bealides City. They were looking for Nurse Joy, but apparently, she was not there.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" a voice behind them asked.

Gary and Fabian turned around and saw a thin and tall young lady. She had black long hair and wore a black shawl around her body.

"Oh yea, you can help us! This is what happened." Fabian started to talk. "This is my cousin, Gary. He just got dumped and wanted to ask you if you want to go out with him." Fabian joked around.

"Is that so? Your cousin sounds like a pretty weird person to me. Asking out a girl he doesn't even know about." The lady got mad and decided to walk away.

"Wait!" Gary yelled and the lady turned around. "Fabian, quit it! You promised me you would be good! Your lame jokes are just ridiculous!" Gary whacked Fabian's head. "I am sorry there. It's not what you think. My cousin Fabian likes to joke around with people a lot, so don't mind him." Gary apologized.

"Oh, I really don't know who to trust." The lady answered.

"Fabian!" Gary was ready to whack him again.

"Okay, I am sorry! What I said before was only a joke! Happy now, Gary?" Fabian asked.

"Much better!" Gary led go of Fabian.

"Very well then, my name is Sarah and I am a friend of Nurse Joy. She is currently at the Pokemon Contest Arena of the Bealides City, so I am afraid you can't speak to her right now. That's why I am here, to take over from Nurse Joy." The lady introduced.

"Hello, Sarah! Gary is the name and this is my annoying cousin, Fabian!" Gary said.

"We are just wondering…" Fabian got cut off.

"Save your stupid jokes for later! We are new to the Testtle Region, so we, actually, I want to know more about the region." Gary inquired.

"I see, come with my, Gary!" Sarah went in a room and took out something. "This is for you, a map of the whole Testtle Region. I am afraid that if you want to know more about this region, you really should ask Nurse Joy. I am not really clear on this region myself." Sarah apologized.

"It's alright! A map is all we, I mean, I need. Thanks a lot, Sarah!" Gary smiled.

"And he still wants to ask you out on a date!" Fabian yelled from far.

"Shut up, Fab!" Gary got annoyed and ran toward Fabian wanting to whack him again. "See you, Sarah! Thanks for the help!"

Fabian ran out the Pokemon Center and so had Gary. Gary wanted to kill him for making such lame jokes. People in the city looked at them in a weird way. Gary felt embarrassed and he decided to quit. He walked away and left Fabian behind.

"Wait up, Gary!" Fabian yelled.

--------------------------------

In the Pokemon Contest arena building, Kain Slasfer was defeated by another coordinator. He seemed depressed, but determined to win next time.

"Now, direct your eyes to stage two for match two! Just to make it clear, our contestants have to use a Pokemon differs from the primary round. Let the match Caroline versus Glenn begins! " Eunica called and the time started to tick.

"Go, Beautifly!" Caroline yelled.

"Let's go, Torchic!" Glenn said.

Caroline chose Beautifly, her first Pokemon given by her father when she was eight years of age and Glenn picked Torchic.

"It seems that Beautifly is at a disadvantage since Torchic is a fire type, but only time would tell which one of them would advance to the final round!" Eunica stated.

"Beautifly, we still can win!" Caroline encouraged her Pokemon. "Start by using Gust!"

Beautifly flapped its wing and white wind came out. It struck Torchic and it got pushed to the wall. Glenn's points lost 20.

"Beautifly, use String Shot to tangle it up!" Caroline ordered.

White string came out of Beautifly's long mouth and it tangled up the foe's Torchic.

"Now, spin it!" Caroline said. "When it stopped, use Silver Wind!"

Beautifly pulled the string in and Torchic was spinning in circles. When it stopped, it got very dizzy. Without knowing anything, silver-colored wind blasted it against the wall once more. Torchic fainted.

Glenn was stunned, "What just happened? We didn't even make a move!"

Caroline went to her Beautifly and gave it a big hug. Kain Slasfer was sitting in the audience and was glad that Caroline made it.

"A big congrats to Caroline and Beautifly as they advanced to the final round!" Eunica congratulated them.

Caroline went back to the waiting room for a five minutes break. There, she saw her opponent with his Pokemon.

"You are going to lose, big loser!" that guy smirked.

Caroline ignored his advice and was talking to her Beautifly about their strategy for the next battle. Five minutes later, Eunica wanted them to go on the stage and start the battle.

"Who would win the Bealides Pokemon Contest? Caroline or Lee? It all comes down to this! Begin!" Eunica exclaimed.

Caroline released Beautifly as that Lee guy chose Hitmonlee.

"Well, there is no way I am losing to him." Caroline thought.

"No little girl can win over me. This match should be easy!" Lee believed.

"Beautifly, String Shot!" Caroline called.

The white string was coming directly at Hitmonlee and it got all tangled up just like that Torchic. Lee lost 10 of points.

"Break free and use Hi Jump Kick!" Lee ordered.

Hitmonlee broke free of those strings and came back hard with a High Jump Kick attack.

"Gust, let's go!" Caroline demanded.

A gust of wind came at Hitmonlee and pushed it back down along with its Hi Jump Kick. It fell on the ground and got a little injured by the leg. Lee's point had gone down 40 leaving him with only 50 left.

"God damn it! How can I lose to a puny girl? Get up, Hitmonlee! Use Reversal!" Lee ordered, angrily.

There were only 2 minutes left on the clock and Hitmonlee appeared to have taken a lot of damage from that Gust attack.

"We can't just sit around waiting for our opponent to make a move. If he is not going to do anything, we will!" Caroline yelled. "Tackle and Silver Wind."

Beautifly spun in circles while flapped its wing to launch a Silver Wind attack. Its little spin had created a powerful and unavoidable silver tornado. Hitmonlee was stunned, but didn't know what to do. The attack hit it with great force. Lee lost another 20. Hitmonlee tried to get up, but it just didn't have the strength to. It fainted right in front of all the audiences and judges.

"What beautiful technique!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

In a few seconds, the bell rung and stated that Hitmonlee was out of the battle making Caroline and Beautifly the winner of the Bealides Pokemon Contest!

"The result is clear! Caroline, please step this way to get your winner ribbon!" Eunica announced.

"Yay! I did it! I beat Lee. Let's see who the loser is now!" Caroline said, proudly.

She went over to Beautifly and gave it another hug. When she received the ribbon, she flashed it to everyone in sight with great optimism. Kain Slasfer came to her and told her that she did a wonderful job.

"Caroline, your Beautifly's attacks are great. You really trained it well. Give some credit to yourself!" Kain Slasfer grinned.

Caroline blushed, "Thanks, Kain Slasfer. You are being way too kind!"

"But next time, I would show you that I am better than you or anybody else. I would win the contest. See you then, Caroline!" Kain Slasfer gave Caroline a hug and left the contest arena.

"He is really sweet, but still, he is a little weird." Caroline mumbled.

"Now this year's Bealides Pokemon Contest is officially over. Until next time!" Eunica smiled and announced.

Caroline walked out. She felt good that she won her first ever contest in the Testtle Region. She knew that she had experiences back then at the Hoenn Region, but she figured that the contest in Testtle was a lot harder. There were many different kinds and alternatives. Caroline sighed and wanted to leave those behind. She just wanted to celebrate her small victory right now.

"I am one step closer to the Grand Festival in the Testtle Region! Yay!" Caroline jumped with joy.

Suddenly, she saw a familiar face across the street. She ran to there and took a closer look of the face of that trainer. It was him!

"Gary!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Huh?" Gary turned around and got confused. "I am not sure if I know you."

"Nice to meet you, Gary. I watched you battle in the Pestee League. Your Pokemon are awesome and combine with your great battle techniques. You are number 1 without a doubt!" Caroline smiled.

"Thank you! Wow, I am starting to get my own fan too." Gary giggled, embarrassed.

"My name is Caroline and my dream is to become the top coordinator!" Caroline introduced.

"Hello there!" Fabian bugged in. "Gary just wants to ask you if you want to go out on a date with him." Fabian started again.

"FABIAN!" Gary's face started to turn black, because of all his anger.

"I know you too. You are Gary's cousin, Fabian. And you are a great breeder, I heard. Even so, you have the personality to joke around with people." Caroline took out her hand and wanted to have a friendly shake with him.

"See. Gary! She understands!" Fabian stuck out his tongue and shook hands with Caroline.

Gary sighed, "My cousin is just a little childish, sometimes. Don't mind him. Anyway, I heard there was a contest awhile ago. Did you win?" he asked.

"You bet!" Caroline proudly flashed her winning ribbon to Gary.

"Good for you. I know you would become a great coordinator someday!" Gary said.

"Thanks! Would you do me a favor, Gary?" Caroline asked.

"I would try my best." Gary responded.

"I travel with myself, so I want to ask you if it's okay to travel with you and Fabian." Caroline asked.

"If you can take Fabian's silly jokes, then sure. It's good to meet new friends along the way!" Gary nodded.

Caroline was happy. It had been such a wonderful day. She won the contest and even better, she was going to travel with Gary now – one of the best trainers in her eyes.

"Caroline, why don't we rest in the Pokemon Center tonight?" Gary questioned.

Caroline accepted and the three of them headed toward the Pokemon Center once again. Their journey in the Testtle Region had just begun!

Episode 2 - The Rival and The Ghosts

On their way to the next town, Gary gets challenged by a female Pokemon trainer named Lindsay. Can he win, or would he lose? Furthermore more in the cave ahead of them, something happens. But what? Find out in episode 2 of "Never Ends Challenge".


End file.
